Blind Date
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: Requested: Can you do a fic where Cat and Trina are together and set up Jade and Tori on a blind date but Jade's ex won't let her in to the restaurant to meet Tori.


Cat Valentine and Trina Vega sat curled up together on the Vega's couch watching Jade West and Trina's sister, Tori, fight about what toppings they should order on their pizza.

"Jade! It's my house so I get to choose…." Tori exclaimed and Trina whispered to Cat how that was a valid point.

"Vega if you don't shut up and order what I want in the next few the seconds, your face is going to be feeling the sharp blades of my scissors." Jade threatened and Cat ripped herself from Trina's embrace to stop the pair before things went too far.

"STOP IT!" The small redhead cried out, throwing herself at Jade and tackling the scissors from her grasp. "SIT DOWN. BOTH OF YOU." She continued to yell, shoving them both onto the opposite couch before ordering a plain, cheese pizza and returning to her spot by Trina.

"Why can't they just get together already?" She whispered into the elder Vega sister's ear.

"I know right… they're quite obviously in love." Trina whispered back, pulling her girlfriend closer.

"Oh my god. Trina, we should set them up on a date!" Cat squealed, earning odd looks from both Tori and Jade so she pulled her girlfriend into the kitchen for some privacy.

"They'll never go voluntarily." Trina stated, grabbing herself and Cat some soda's from the fridge.

"We'll say it's a blind date? They won't know until it's too late to bail?" Cat explained and Trina turned to the smaller girl gobsmacked.

"You know, you're so much smarter than everyone thinks, Cat."

**oooOOOooo**

"Toriiiii, pleaseeeeeeee?" Trina whined as she clung to her younger sister desperately.

"I don't want to go on some stupid blind date, Treen." Tori deadpanned, shaking her sister off her.

"But I PROMISED Cat I'd set you up with her friend? Please, I'll do anything?" Trina begged on her knees. At the 'do anything' Tori spun round and her eyes narrowed.

"Anything?" She questioned, suspicious of her sisters flighty nature.

"Anything. I promise."

"Okay, I'll you on your stupid blind date… but you owe me one." Tori confirmed and Trina jumped up hugging her in rejoice.

"You won't regret this, Baby Sistaaaa!" The elder Vega exclaimed, dancing off to see her girlfriend.

**oooOOOooo**

Cat and Jade lay peacefully on the deck by the huge heated pool in the West's backyard.

"Jade?" Cat asked softly.

"Hmmm." Jade was half-asleep, her eyes covered from the beating sun with huge sunglasses, the only thing protecting her pale skin from the sun's rays a small bikini and some sun screen.

"I set you up on a blind date." Cat admitted in an equally as soft voice as before.

"Hmmm, okay." Jade mumbled, not really listening to what Cat had said.

"It's tonight at Nozu."

"WAIT, WHAT?" Cat's words suddenly clicked in Jade's mind and she sat up to look down at the redhead.

"Well, Trina wanted to set her friend up with you… so I said yes!" Cat squeaked and moved so she was resting on her elbows.

"And you didn't think about asking me first?" Jade asked, outraged and slightly intrigued at the same time. It had been a while since she'd been in a relationship and was interesting in getting back out on the dating field… even if this wasn't quite how she'd planned it.

"Ahh, suck it up you wimp." Cat stated before falling back down from her elbows, safe in the knowledge that she was the only one who could get away with talking to Jade like that.

"Humpf. You're lucky I like you Caterina Valentine…" Jade warned, joining Cat in her lying position once again. Jade thought about who would possibly be friends with Trina and therefore be her date… Currently she could only think of one person, but they were a relative not a friend as such. Even so the idea of a date with them didn't seem too awful to the conflicted Jade.

**oooOOOooo**

Jade pulled up outside Nozu and chucked her keys to the valet. She wore a long-sleeved, black chiffon top; some very tight, grey skinnies; and a pair of black pump heels. Entering the restaurant she looked around for who her date might be however she didn't see anyone she recognised from Hollywood Arts. Suddenly Jade was affronted by the large body of her ex-boyfriend, Grady.

"Move out the way, Grady. I need to get to my date before they think I've skipped on them." Jade hissed, attempting to shove the well-built boy out of her way.

"Ahhh, come on Jadey. One more night… for old time's sake." Grady encouraged, trying to turn Jade and get her to leave the restaurant.

"There were no old times, Grady. We went on like, two dates before I decided you weren't worth my time." Jade deadpanned, secretly slightly scared as to what he was going to do, her hand slipped in her purse and she gripped the cool metal of her scissors.

"Aww, don't be like that darlin' I'm sure we can make up for all that lost time, tonight." Grady sneered, edging closer to the defiant pale girl. Jade wished someone would see them but they were by the cloakroom and no one had come in or left since she'd got here.

"N-no. Get away from me." Jade momentarily lost her composed exterior and Grady's sneer grew like a giant scar across his face.

"You have ten seconds to turn around and walk out of here." A calm, sharp voice came from behind Grady and both he and Jade started in surprise. Jade recognised the voice and only prayed she was right.

Grady spun round to face Jade's protector and came face to face with Tori Vega. Jade took this opportunity to creep around him and join Tori, clutching at her arm the minute she was close enough.

"I'm not scared of you, little girl." Grady spat and started to approach the two girls.

"You sure about that?" Tori asked cockily before pulling out a pistol from her handbag, at which point both Grady and Jade gasped.

"Woah, woah. Okay. God, I don't want that dyke anyway." The frightened man stuttered before sprinting past them and out of the door.

When he was gone Tori put the gun back in her purse and turned to face Jade, concern written all over her face. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" She asked, taking Jade's face in her hands and examining it, tilting it to get a look at all angles.

"Y-You… Tori Vega, you're a bad ass!" Jade exclaimed, throwing her arms around the tanned girl's neck and holding her in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much." She whispered into the crook of Tori's neck.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, I promise." Tori whispered into Jade's ear as she felt warm tears hit her neck.

Once Jade had composed herself she pulled back and stared at Tori incredulously. "Why do you have a gun in your purse?"

"Oh… It's fake. My dad gave it to me when I started going on dates a few years ago." Tori explained and Jade stared, her eyes wide with admiration.

Once Tori had stopped talking the two girls just stood looking at each other for a minute before they clashed together in a passionate kiss. Soft plump lips met and tongues forced themselves into each other's mouth. Jade pressed Tori backwards and they knocked over a coat rack, breaking the kiss and laughing softly.

"I guess we owe Trina and Cat a lot, huh?" Tori giggled and Jade nodded, taking her hand and caressing the back of it with her thumb.

"So, would my beautiful, amazing, gorgeous blind date like to eat now?" She asked and Tori kissed her on the cheek before dragging her back into the restaurant.


End file.
